The Saiyan of Skyrim
by Gogeta-64
Summary: How will the land of Skyrim fend of the Dragon menace without the help of the mythical Dragonborn could this stranger who fell from the sky be the answer.


The Saiyan of Skyrim

.

Disclaimer: If I owned Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Skyrim I wouldn't have any need to make a FanFiction which is sad although I am glad that I don't own GT.

.

Warning: This story includes an original character for a full description of this character please look at my profile. Knowledge from the Elder Scrolls V may be required to properly enjoy this work of fan fiction although it probably won't be necessary.

.

Criticism is welcome as long as it points out what I'm doing wrong.

.

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

"**Words of Power"** (Thu'um shouts or dragon language)

.

Finally before we start just a few notes about this fic: The Dragons are considerably stronger than in the game (the Dragons in the game are disappointing easy to beat even on master difficulty) and all of the provinces are a hundred times larger with all settlements having significant population boosts (considering how small the populations are in the game, I wouldn't be surprised if there was frequent inbreeding). The Major Cities like Solitude and Windhelm will have populations of between 10,000 and 30,000, other Cities will have populations of between 2,500 and 7,500 with villages having populations in the range of 200 to 800. About 10% to 20% of the population will be employed in the provinces standing armies and conscription of every able bodied civilian is an option in times of emergency leaving the elderly and children to manage day to day tasks such as tending the farms for the duration of the emergency.

.

.

0o0o0

.

The 17th of Last seed 4E 201 was not a good day for the citizens of Skyrim, first of all almost all of the inhabitants of a small village called Helgen where wiped out when a Large Black Dragon descended from the sky and laid waste to the settlement leaving few survivors. Some of the inhabitants where lucky enough to escape under cover of the confusion and panic caused by the unprovoked attack with some of the faster ones making it to the city of Whiterun and spread the news to the Holds Jarl a Nord by the name of Balgruuf the Greater who at first was sceptical of the attack, until one of his city guards rushed into Dragonsreach his armour badly singed and delivered to him news that the western watchtower was under attack by a dragon and in desperate need of reinforcements.

Balgruuf despite his lack of belief ordered his house carl a Dark Elf called Irileth to take a detachment of 20 guards to the watch tower and provide assistance.

Mounting their Horses Irileth and her troops made quick time to the watchtower and upon arrival were shocked to see the tower lying in ruins surrounded by the burned corpses of the guards garrisoned there.

Dismounting the Horses the group moved carefully through the ruins towards what was left of the tower drawing their weapons as a precaution.

A sound from the ruined tower caused every member to raise their weapons in a defensive position only to lower them as two surviving guards exited the tower as they approached the lead guard started to speak "No get back he's still here somewhere" he warned a little too late as a loud roar sounded from the direction of the nearby mountain "oh gods here he comes again" as he finished that sentence he exploded in a ball of fire as the Dragon swooped overhead causing everyone else to duck for cover.

"Switch to your bows bring that bring that Dragon down" yelled Irileth as the Dragon circled around for another pass.

As the guards let loose a hail of arrows the Dragon seemed to chuckle as the projectiles bounced uselessly of his hide.

"**Krif Krin. Pruzzah!" **said the Dragon before he grabbed one of the guards in his massive jaws a bit him in half before dropping the corpse and hovering in a direction facing the other guards seeming to inhale deeply, the Dragon than yelled** "Yol"** as a gout of fire was exhaled from his mouth turning 3 guards who were standing to close to each over to be reduced to a pile of cinders.

Seeing the demise of those guards Irileth yelled to the other guards "Spread out if this is to be our last fight let's not make it easy for that Dragon"

Hearing this the Dragon seemed to chuckle again as he let of another **"Yol" **leaving a path of fire which engulfed another guard (18 guards left including Irileth) as the Dragon exited its strafing run and begin circling around for another pass.

For several minutes the Dragon toyed with the guards doing the Dragon equivalent of laughing the entire time as he performed strafing runs missing intentionally to make his adversaries scurry about like frightened mice, only occasionally finishing one of them of.

Eventually there were only 6 guards left as well as Irileth and the Dragon was growing bored with such easy kills, preparing to finish them of the Dragon prepared to use storm call to wipe them out, but as he prepared to use the shout a sonic boom sounded from overhead and distracted his attention from the group of guards.

Looking above him as he hovered in place he saw what appeared to be a meteorite streaking across the sky until it arrived at its terminal destination several miles away sending up a cloud of dirt and dust, a moment later a tremor caused by the impact arrived knocking the remaining guards of their feet.

The Dragons interest was aroused by this unexpected occurrence since in the years that passed since the Blades wiped out most of his kin he had become an avid collector of meteorites, a hobby which had kept him sane for a great number of years, especially without anyone to speak to except that bleeding heart Paarthunax who tried to convert him to the way of the voice every time he visited which wasn't often due to that fact. Deciding to see if this particular meteorite survived the impact the Dragon flew towards the distant crater, completely forgetting about the group of guards who had suddenly started thanking all the divines for sparing their lives.

Irileth was outraged at being ignored and immediately ordered the guards to mount the horses to pursue the Dragon, if all the remaining guards hadn't been wearing helmets that covered their faces you could probably have seen them turning white, nether the less though the guards wouldn't dare to openly refuse one of Irileth's orders and mounted the horses who had been left alone by the Dragon presumably because the Dragon decided it's not as fun to torment animals when you have soldiers willingly volunteering for the position.

.

.

Meanwhile at the crater

A lone figure stood next to a white orb like object with his finger pressed against a button on his headpiece, said device consisted of a white earpiece covering his left ear with what appeared to be a blue glass screen covering his left eye this screen was showing a series of rapidly changing letters and numbers in an alien dialect.

Removing his hand from the device it stopped scanning the surroundings as the screen blanked out so that it appeared to be a simple piece of glass "This doesn't appear to be planet Tholatin, which can only mean that my pods navigation system is malfunctioning" stated the man his tail twitching in irritation "Oh well at least Frieza will have a harder time tracking me down although that arrogant lizard probably thinks he succeeded in wiping out the Saiyan race, good thing Bardock distracted him otherwise he might have noticed the ships leaving the planet before he could destroy it" the man now identified as a Saiyan was interrupted from his musings by a ball of fire which he dodged unfortunately the pod wasn't lucky enough to poses this dodging ability and was promptly blown to bits.

Hovering above the wreckage the Saiyan turned around to see a large lizard like creature hovering in place staring at him with a look that could loosely be described as a superior smirk before it started talking.

"Impressive** Joor** I did not think it was possible to fly without wings let alone for a** Joor** to dodge my **Thu'um**" stated the Dragon in a respectful voice

"My the flying reptile speaks do you have a name to or is speech as far as your intellect will allow you to go"

"My name is Mirmulnir you insolent little Joor, I will see you **Krent** for this insult" roared the outraged Dragon who promptly shot towards the smirking Saiyan with all the speed he could muster catching him by surprise, the man dodged to the Dragons left flank in time to avoid the closing jaw, but he wasn't fast enough to dodge the powerful tail which swiped him in the chest with enough force to send him smashing face first into the ground leaving a small trench as he slid, he flipped himself over in time to fire a Ki blast to block an incoming stream of fire, the blast dissipated the flames and continued on to hit the attacking Dragon de-stabilising his flight long enough for the Saiyan to shoot up from the ground and kick the Mirmulnir's stomach sending him up through the nearby clouds where the Dragon used his wings to slow his ascent to avoid the Saiyans follow through attack, which would have sent him rocketing towards the ground.

Mirmulnir growing annoyed with the mortal floating in front of him decided to finish the man of quickly "This ends now **Joor Iiss Slen Nus**" shouted the Dragon, the Saiyan not thinking much of the attack decided to let it hit, which was a big mistake because as soon as it did he found himself encased in a block of ice, which immediately began falling to the earth (or should I say Nirn).

Mirmulnir continued to hover like an overgrown buzzard in anticipation of what he thought was his adversaries impending death, as he watched the block of ice impacted the ground creating a small cloud of dust which dissipated quickly revealing the chunks of ice, Mirmulnir started chuckling to himself but quickly realised he had not seen the remains of a body as soon as this realisation hit something else hit him hard in the head leaving him dazed as his body impacted the nearest mountain, triggering a rock slide which buried his body.

The Saiyan suddenly appeared hovering above the rubble and quickly charged up a large Ki blast, which was sent into the rubble demolishing the entire mountain with it.

From inside the cloud of smoke Mirmulnir was not happy, he had only just been able to use the Become Ethereal Shout to avoid being vaporised and now had to wait for it to wear of before he could attack again, so he was using the time he had to plan his next move he flinched suddenly as the Saiyan appeared in front of him and launched a punch right at his face, which sailed straight through the Dragon who was in shock 'what how did that puny creature find me so quickly, I must get out of this dust cloud before he exploits that advantage' as this train of thought concluded the become ethereal shout ended, just in time for the Saiyan to come rushing back into his field of vision, Mirmulnir dodged by taking of just to be hit by an energy blast hitting him from above and back towards the ground where Saiyan was waiting, Mirmulnir found himself being flung like a ragdoll into the ground as the Saiyan Kicked him full force, rolling to a stop Mirmulnir activated the Become Ethereal shout again, and used its protection to escape from the lingering dust cloud, the man in close pursuit waiting for the effect to wear off so that he can attack again without wasting his energy.

Mirmulnir started hovering back above the space pod's impact crater, as the shout wore off again the Saiyan was already hovering in front of him with his arms crossed over his chest.

Mirmulnir was shaking with anger at the thought of how much pain the tiny creature in front of him had already caused, and was desperately trying to find a way to remove its advantage he was interrupted from his thoughts by the Saiyan "Is this all you've got I was expecting more from such an overgrown reptile"

"How dare you **Joor** I will make you pay for this"

"Oh really you attacked me and now that I'm actually a threat to you you'll make me pay"

Outraged Mirmulnir shouted "No **Joor** will ever be a match for one of the **Dov Strun Bah Qo**"

The Saiyan started laughing to himself as the clouds started to gather "What's with all these gibberish words you keep spouting" he continued laughing to himself but was suddenly stopped as he was struck by several bolts of lightning which shorted out his scouter and left him so stunned that he started falling from the sky while being continuously pelted by more lightning bolts Mirmulnir started to dive after him and released a full powered gout of fire towards the Saiyan.

**"Yol Toor Shul" **being in no condition to dodge the flames hit, burning away large portions of the Saiyans armour before the Dragon landed full force on him smashing him into the ground, taking off again Mirmulnir left his foe to the mercy of the storm as he perched at the edge of the crater to watch his opponent writhing in agony from the lightning strikes.

The lightning died down soon after but the rain remained, Mirmulnir watched in amazement as the Saiyan actually started to get up again, although he was a little shaky it was still an impressive feat for the Dovah to witness from such a fragile looking creature.

The now Angry man started to float up slowly into the sky again as the dragon watched him in curiosity, where he started to charge up some sort of energy attack, deciding not to let the man finish his attack Mirmulnir took to the air as he closed the distance he yelled **"Wuld Nah Kest" **using the sudden speed boost Mirmulnir head-butted the Saiyan into the ground, creating a small crater and another dust cloud hovering above the cloud Mirmulnir waited to see the damage caused by his attack, but felt a sudden sharp sensation of pain as something scratched his eye, looking around for the cause he saw the Dark Elf woman and the group of guards he was fighting earlier, the Elf with a bow drawn to fire another shot.

Rushing of to slaughter the insolent creatures, Mirmulnir prepared to use his fire breath shout to roast them all alive but he never reached them, before he could release his attack a disk of energy sheared his entire right wing off, losing his wing caused him to lose control of his flight, he ended up overshooting his prey and crashing into the ground to plough a large trench into the earth, looking up in agony he saw the Saiyan release a large beam of energy towards him, the last thing he heard before being atomised was "Kasukoha".

Lowering his hands the Saiyan was breathing deeply and remained hovering in place for a moment before losing consciousness and falling to the ground again.

.

Irileth and her remaining guards approached the stranger's body cautiously.

"Do you think he's dangerous" said one of the dumber guards to which Irileth replied

"Of course he's dangerous he wouldn't have been able to kill that dragon otherwise"

"Does that mean he could attack Whiterun as well"

"It's a possibility but being dangerous and evil are two completely different things it's merely a coincidence that they are both features of those who attack others for their own pleasure, regardless he did save our lives and countless others by killing that Dragon, lets take him to Whiterun for medical treatment and rest, it's the least we can do to repay him, besides we may need his help again since we don't know if there are any more Dragons besides that one"

"yes house carl"

2 of the guards hoisted the injured Saiyan onto their shoulders so that they could get him to the horses, once they mounted the horses they began their journey back to Whiterun.

.

0o0o0

Author's notes

.

Translations (at least according to the Elder Scrolls Wiki).

"**Yol"** Fire, **"Toor"** Inferno, **"Shul"** Breath. The words for the Fire Breath Shout.

"**Krif Krin. Pruzzah" **Translates to "Fight Courageously. Good"

"**Joor"** Mortal

"**Dov"** Dragon kind

"**Dovah"** Dragon

"**Krent"** Broken

"**Iiss Slen Nus" **The 3 words making up the Ice Form Shout

"**Strun Bah Qo"** The 3 words for Storm Call

.

.

Planet Tholatin: just some random planet I decided to use from a star wars galaxy map since I couldn't be bothered to make one up myself. Erm don't own anything from Star Wars either.

.

Planet Vegeta's evacuation: Personally I don't think a race with space travel capacity and constantly sending soldiers of to fight could be wiped out simply by destroying their home world, and since they had such frequent contact with homicidal beings capable of destroying planets it would have been incredibly foolish for them not to set up a contingency plan to guarantee the survival of the race if the home world where to be destroyed. Such a contingency plan would have been on a need to know basis, with only certain VIP's in charge of organising it being aware off it such as King Vegeta, who would be in charge of hand picking the Saiyans to take part in the plan, who themselves had to swear an oath of secrecy so that enemies of the race couldn't find out about the plan as easily. All ranks of Saiyans would have been involved not just VIP's. on top of this there is also the fact that in DBZ it was stated that weaker Saiyans where sent away at birth to protect them from the Saiyan races enemies, quite a few of these Saiyans would have survived as well unless Frieza had access to all of the coordinates that Saiyan infants where ever sent to and hunted them down, this seems unlikely since we all know he was completely unknowledgeable of Goku's existence until he actually met him in person.

.

Deaths this Chapter

34 Whiterun guards

Mirmulnir

Unknown number of wildlife and Draugr killed in the crossfire (specifically the mountains destruction plus the storm call)

.

This will be a full part story covering at least the (slightly altered) events of the main quest line with the exception being that instead of a Dragonborn we'll have a Saiyan.

Should I have this Saiyan learn the words of power (let's just say Saiyans are able to quickly pick up any skill they can use in combat).

.

.

Kasukoha: This is a signature attack, which is identical to the Kamehameha in everything except name. I'm using this instead of the Kamehameha because my OC has never been to earth and has also never been subject to master Roshi's training.

.

If you spot any mistakes that I may have missed out in this chapter please let me know and I'll perform the necessary changes when I next have the time to do so.

.

Thanks for the review XYZ

0o0o0

Next Chapter "Niroon and Lydia"


End file.
